


Always

by mnidl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnidl/pseuds/mnidl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Hermione never stopped loving each other, but it was never meant to be. As they go through their lives with other spouses and start their own families, is there hope for them at the end of the tunnel? Epilogue-compliant. No bashing.</p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <img/><br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Always

 

  
[ ](http://hpfanficfanpoll.livejournal.com)

 

  
**THE HP FANFIC FAN POLL AWARDS - SPRING-SUMMER ROUND 2014** **[Rules, Timelines, and How to Nominate a Fic](http://hpfanficfanpoll.livejournal.com/23517.html) ** **[To Make Nominations/Ask Questions: hpfanficfanpollmod@gmail.com](mailto:hpfanficfanpollmod@gmail.com)** **Nomination period:** April 1st - April 28th, 2014 **Voting period:** May 1st - June 30th, 2014 **Winners announced:** by July 10th, 2014

* * *

 

His fingers flitted across the white skin of her delicate back, sending shivers down her spine. With agonizing slowness, Harry knotted the last of the bows on Hermione’s wedding dress.

“You know, you could have let one of my bridesmaids do this.”

“I wanted to see you before you went down the aisle.”

“Why?”

What did she expect him to say? To declare his undying love for her and to say that he did not want her to marry his best friend? To run away with her like some scene out of a sappy romance and betray the Weasleys, the family that had accepted him as one of their own? To...

“To make sure you’re sure about this.”

Was she? Did she truly love Ron or was she marrying him because it was the only way to decisively quash feelings that could never be? It would not even be accurate to call her and Harry star-crossed lovers; neither had ever declared their love for one another. And yet, the undercurrent of their relationship left no doubt in either of their minds: a glance brimming with emotion; a smile that lit up the other’s life; a touch that was always electric.

“Of course I am. This is how it was always supposed to work out, right?”

Her eyes begged him for validation, to tell her that she was making the right decision: the only way that they could give up on each other was by promising themselves to others.

“Right...Harry and Ginny, and Ron and Hermione. The fairytale ending...”

“ _...for everyone but ourselves_ ,” were the words left unspoken.

Hermione finally broke the moment of silence.

“Then I guess we better take our positions.”

“I’ll be waiting for you.”

“At the altar?”

He shook his head.

“Always.”

x X x X x

It was like a scene out of his dreams. Hermione, in her flowing white gown, was gliding down the aisle as if walking on air. He did not take a single breath as she made her way towards him, her veil hiding the face he had come to love, the face that was the last image he saw before going to sleep at night and the first he saw upon waking up in the morning. He had never seen her more beautiful.

And there he stood, waiting stoically beside the groom-to-be, his best friend, the person that would soon become tied to the loveliest creature on the planet.

Ron lightly elbowed Harry in the ribs and grinned at him – he knew he was becoming the luckiest man on the planet. Harry plastered on a smile, hoping Ron would not recognize how utterly fake it was.

Hermione’s father had escorted her to the altar and was now taking his seat among the hundreds of other people in attendance.

Harry did not pay attention to what the pastor was saying. Instead, his gaze remained trained on Hermione. Maybe he was incapable of looking away from the incoming train wreck, or maybe he wanted to treasure the last moments he would be able to look at her with unrestrained passion, conveying with his eyes all that he truly felt for the love of his life.

“Should anyone here present know of any reason that this couple should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

The words interrupted his reverie and every nerve in Harry’s body suddenly felt like it was on a hair-trigger, aching to be released. His eyes scanned the smiling faces of the gigantic crowd, hoping to find a single frown – for one person to save him from this dream turned nightmare.

His begging was for nought.

“Ron, do you take Hermione for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?”

“I do,” was the confident, instantaneous reply.

“Hermione, do you take Ron for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?”

“I do,” came the serene response.

“Sir, if I may have the bride’s ring?”

Harry realized that the pastor was speaking to him, yet he remained rooted to his spot.

“Sir?”

Harry looked at Hermione and saw her auburn eyes widen. His feet finally moved, fulfilling his duty as the best man. As he gave the pastor the ring box, he felt as though he was giving away part of his heart.

“May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end.”

Ron placed the ring on Hermione’s finger.

“With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment.”

The process was repeated for Ron and soon the ceremony was coming to its inexorable close.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife. Congratulations, you may now kiss the bride.”

Ron did just that, dipping Hermione theatrically to the raucous cheers of everyone in attendance.

Harry had to look away, already feeling his heart closing off.

x X x X x

“So, Ginny gave me the good news.”

“I imagined she would.”

“I’m so happy for you, Harry.”

Tears began pouring down her face and Harry quickly embraced her, allowing her to weep into his robes as he soothingly rubbed the hollow of her back with one hand and used the other to gently massage her scalp.

The tears – of happiness? of sadness? both? – finally came to a stop and Harry delicately wiped off the remaining moisture with his thumbs.

“So how are you and Ron doing?”

“Good, I guess...”

“You guess?”

“I don’t _know_ , Harry! What do you want me to say? That it was a mistake from the start? That –“

“STOP! Stop, Hermione, you made your vows that day and I’m going to be making mine very soon – it’s too late for us to go back on that.”

“But I can’t keep doing this, Harry! I can’t keep lying to myself, to Ron, to the Weasleys...”

“Shhh...you’re the strongest person I know, Hermione Granger. You’ll make it work, I know you will.”

He embraced her again and for just a moment on that dreary morning, the two of them forgot everything else and took comfort in each other’s arms.

x X x X x

Hermione welcomed Rose to the world and it was the happiest day of her life. As she gazed lovingly at her baby girl, whose features reminded her of both her own parents and Ron’s, she knew that her life had irrevocably changed. She would do everything for this little girl and forsake her own happiness in order to bring joy to the being she cradled in her arms.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head up to see Ron looking at the two of them with complete adoration. She smiled and lifted their baby to his welcoming arms.

Finally, for the first time in their marriage, she felt like they could make this work.

x X x X x

“Hermione! Hermione!”

Hermione turned towards the voice calling to her.

“Mr. Head Auror! What are you doing here?”

“Just on a break, how about you?”

“I have some shopping to do. Shall we get a cup of tea?”

“I’d love to.”

The two longtime friends made their way to Rosa Lea Teabag, one of the few teashops in Diagon Alley.

After being seated and ordering their drinks, the two of them shared genuine smiles.

“You look good, Hermione.”

She tried not to blush at the compliment but failed.

“Thanks, so do you, Harry.”

“I guess Auror work pays off in that department. You know, the offer’s still open if you want a position–”

“Enough, Harry. I did not come here for another one of your lectures – aren't we here simply to catch up?”

“And we will, but it hurts me when I see you not looking out for yourself. You don’t have to devote your entire life to being a housewife, Hermione, you can have a career as well.”

“My children need me, Harry. Some people value family above all else.”

Harry flinched at the words and Hermione immediately grabbed his hands in both of hers.

“I’m so sorry, Harry, I didn't mean that as an accusation. I’m guessing Ginny is still with the Harpies and has no intention of settling down?”

“Right, but don’t try to switch topics, Hermione. Listen, I heard there’s a position open at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures – I know it would be perfect for you. If you won’t do it for yourself, do it for me, alright?”

Hermione looked intently at Harry for a moment before speaking.

“Fine, I’ll apply. But if we’re suddenly looking out for each other’s best interests, then you have to talk to Ginny about what you want. You have to make her understand how important family is to you.”

Harry stared at the woman before him, who still amazed him and filled him with wonder to this day.

“Deal.”

x X x X x

“Congratulations, Hermione!”

“Thank you, Harry, it’s all thanks to you.”

“Nonsense. I may have given you a nudge at the beginning, but you rose up the Ministry all by yourself.”

Hermione smiled and the two friends sat side by side on the park bench as they watched their children play with each other.

“I read Ginny’s article in the Daily Prophet. It was a fine piece of writing, even if I still don’t understand why all that analysis is done for Quidditch.”

Harry laughed.

“Some things never change, huh?”

Hermione turned her head to look at Harry. Sensing her steady gaze on him, Harry finally turned as well until emerald eyes met auburn ones. Neither of them seemed able to break off the eye contact.

“No, they don’t.”

Slowly, as if magnetically drawn to one another, their faces drew closer...

“Muuummm! Hugo hit me!”

“I didn't mean to! Albus pushed me and I fell onto her!”

“Come here, Rose, where does it hurt?”

After Rose showed her mother the area, Hermione kissed the non-existent bruise and Rose soon bounded happily away.

Harry observed the whole scene with fondness that was tinged with something else.

“Everything’s perfect, isn't it?”

Harry looked at Hermione, trying to formulate a response.

“Then why doesn't it feel that way?”

Neither of them had an answer to that question and they spent the rest of the afternoon in silence, watching their kids’ unabashed freedom and innocence.

x X x X x

Hugo Weasley, Lily Potter, and their respective parents waved as the Hogwarts Express departed from Platform 9 ¾. The two cousins were still too young to attend Hogwarts this year, but it would not be long before their parents would have an empty nest at home.

Once the train disappeared over the horizon, the two families ran through the wall to reach the main terminal of King’s Cross Station.

“Hermione, could I speak to you for a few minutes about some Ministry matters?”

Hermione looked at him quizzically.

“Sure, Harry – do you mind, Ron?”

“Not at all. There’s no way I’m sticking around for boring Ministry stuff, so I’ll take Hugo over to The Burrow. Do you want to join us, Ginny?”

“That would be nice, we haven’t seen Mum and Dad in a while. What do you say, Lily?”

“Okay!”

As the foursome walked away, Harry and Hermione stayed behind.

“Listen, I didn't really have to talk about work. I just wanted to speak privately with you.”

Hermione raised an eyebrow, unsure where this was leading.

“Ginny and I...aren't doing so well. I’m planning on breaking things off with her.”

“What?!”

Hermione’s yell had drawn bystanders’ attention and she quieted her voice down as she continued.

“What are you talking about? Everything seemed fine just a minute ago.”

“I guess when you practice the act so much, it becomes quite convincing.”

Hermione turned her head down, not wanting to acknowledge the judgment in Harry’s eyes.

“But what about your children, especially Lily?”

 “They have friends whose parents divorced and they’re old enough to understand. Besides, I obviously have every intention of remaining a big part of their lives, so they should eventually forgive me.”

“Then why now?”

“I’m tired of living a lie, Hermione. Aren't you?”

She stared at him, seeing the fire burning in his eyes and the willingness to fight for what he wanted – a look she hadn't seen in his eyes since the days of the war and a look she hadn't realized had been missing all these years.

“I’m not as courageous as you, Harry.”

“Bullshit. You’re the bravest person I know, that’s why I fell in love with you.”

His words hung in the air and Hermione felt tears coming unbidden to her eyes.

“I love you, too.”

Her returning words were but a whisper, but Harry heard them as clear as day.

Harry advanced forward and grasped Hermione’s shoulders firmly in his hands.

“Then leave Ron.”

She looked at him sadly.

“Give me some time, Harry. This is all happening so fast.”

Harry backed off reluctantly, disappointed but understanding.

“How long?”

“I don’t know. Do you still plan on leaving Ginny?”

“Yes, and I’ll wait for you.”

Again he moved forward, slowly this time. 

“Even if it takes me years before I’m ready?”

“Even if it takes decades.”

Harry circled his arms around Hermione's waist.

“What if I’m old and weary by that time?”

“Then I’ll push you around in a wheelchair.”

Hermione lifted her head to look up at Harry and all her doubt melted away after seeing the truth in his eyes. His hand carefully brushed her hair behind one ear. 

“You’d wait all that time?”

“Always, Hermione. Always.” 

* * *

 

_Hope you enjoyed this little one-shot. Let me know what you thought by leaving a review :)_


End file.
